<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>for lonesome love by SkyRose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24460186">for lonesome love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/pseuds/SkyRose'>SkyRose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Queer Literature Quotes Prompt Table [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Drabble, F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Possibly Unrequited Love, Redemption</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:47:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24460186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/pseuds/SkyRose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Narcissa had a weakness for a certain pair of green eyes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Narcissa Black Malfoy/Lily Evans Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Queer Literature Quotes Prompt Table [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1382887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Summer Spinoff, femslashficlets: queer women's literature quotes challenge</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>for lonesome love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <i>Our bones ache only while the flesh is on them. - Djuna Barnes, Nightwood </i>
</p><p>For <a href="https://elasticella.dreamwidth.org/33116.html"> Summer Spinoff</a>, come write some femslash!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Narcissa had a weakness for a certain pair of green eyes. The moment she saw them, she knew she wouldn’t forget them. She hated it, as she was taught to hate so many things.  She loved those green eyes but was far too cowardice to do anything about. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hated what she felt when she saw those green eyes. She ached when they were no more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she was young and naive and never fully understood the beliefs of those around her, she did not protect those green eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the Forbidden Forest, faced with the Dark Lord, she did.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>